


With My Demons

by trinadeckers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinadeckers/pseuds/trinadeckers
Summary: After a rough year Robin Locksley needs a fresh start and finds help in the most unlikely of allies.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	With My Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bolt41319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/gifts).



> Dear Brandi, I so enjoyed being your OQ secret admirer and getting to know you. I audibly squealed and then had ALL the anxiety when I saw I got you. Your works are some of my favorite and helped me get some of my OQ muse back, which then prompted me to sign up for this exchange. 
> 
> I apologize for the shortness of this first chapter. I am working through the larger document and determining where I want to do chapter breaks. All 7 or 8 chapters of this story will be up within two weeks. I know she isn't in this chapter, but you will have Regina in the next.

_Fuck this shit._

Those three words and a healthy dose of depression have been Robin Locksley’s mood for the better part of a year. A broken engagement, losing his grandfather to cancer, and his old Jeep finally giving up the ghost round out the year’s low points. The last thing he should be doing is making a career change (it’s just more stress), but he is tired of suits and ties and agricultural law. So here he is with his life packed up in his new truck and a U-haul trailer, moving to the quaint town of Storybrooke, Maine ready to be the new Parks and Recreation Director. 

The local realtor, a bubbly blonde pixie of a woman named Tina Greene has proved to be as excellent as the online reviews stated in finding him the perfect place to live. Unable to make the time to visit with delegating cases and tying up loose ends, Tina’s video tours were invaluable as she took him through all of Storybrooke’s available properties. In the end he decided on a two-story log cabin accented with a stone chimney and large windows, nestled just inside Storybrooke’s forest. According to Tina, the property used to belong to the town’s former mayor, Edgar Gold, who she described as being “both an eccentric and a greedy miserable bastard that almost bankrupted the town.”

The cabin had gone on the market shortly after Gold’s death a year ago, and had been there ever since. The locals wanted nothing to do with it and the school children used it as inspiration for ghost stories, claiming it was haunted. Regardless, Robin had seen it as a place of refuge tucked just far enough way from the rest of Storybrooke to rebuild and face the demons the year has given him so far in peace.

He arrives just as the sun is setting, and stops to grab the keys from inside the mailbox, where he’d told Tina to leave them, before heading up the driveway. The evening sun filters through the trees and causes just enough glare to have him flip down his visor. His new home comes into view quick enough. It’s quite a sight, surrounded by trees changing to their fall colors and the sun’s rays reflecting off the glass windows. Robin kills the engine and grabs his duffle bag, cooler, and small twin size air mattress from the back seat. It’s a struggle to hold it all and open the front door, but he’s tired and refuses to make more than one trip. He hears the lock give and pushes forward with his hip. He’s home.


End file.
